Regalo Secreto
by Neko3009
Summary: Este OneShot se basa en la historia de "Honoha Hig School" un doujinshi SasuSaku. Asi que para leerlo puedes (si quieres) leer el dou para entender unas cositas que no explicare en el fic.


**Este OneShot se basa en la historia de "Honoha Hig School" un doujinshi SasuSaku. Asi que para leerlo puedes (si quieres) leer el doujinshi para entender unas cositas que no explicar en el fic.**

**Sin más leamos.**

* * *

Me encontraba en esta tienda que todas las chicas hablan...si...es para chicas no para chicos y mucho menos para Uchiha Sasuke. Pero hoy es un día especial y alguien especial para mí cumpleaños.

Me acerco a un estante que tiene un hermoso diario con decoraciones de cerezo color dorado y el n de color vino, realmente elegante. Lo tomo entre mis manos y camino a la caja para pagarlo.

—¿Solamente? —me pregunta la cajera a lo que yo como respuesta asiento — ¿desea que se lo envuelva en papel de regalo?

— Por favor.

— Su novia debe de estar cumpliendo años ¿no es así?

—Ex novia —digo sin ganas de informar a esta señora.

—¿Aún la quiere?

—Si.

—Pobre...te abandono tu novia.

— No me abandonó ella, fui yo, y por favor envuelva lo con este papel — le digo mientra le entrego un papel de regalo con estampado de cerezos color rosa claro y el fondo de un rosa mas fuerte.

— Claro. Después de esperar unos diez minutos para que termine con lo que le pedí, le pido el ultimo favor: que le escriba en la nota **_"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA"._** Después de eso meto el regalo en mi bolso y me encamino al colegio.

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan! —exclama el idiota de Naruto mientras entra al salón. Yo me encuentro en uno de los pupitres del medio.

— Gracias Naruto — no la veo pero se que esta sonriendo. Extraño como me sonreía. Kakashi entra al aula y empieza con la materia. Asi transcurre las restantes lecciones. Para el almuerzo, cuando me encuentro solo en el salón saco un libro para distraerme, sin darme cuenta de que el regalo estaba encima del libro lo saco y cae al piso. Por mas rápido que trato de recogerlo alguien se me adelanta y lo recoge.

— ¿Es para mí este regalo Sasuke-kun? — dice con su voz chillona Karin mientras se dispone a quitar una cinta del regalo. Con rapidez se lo arrebato y vuelvo a pegarse la.

— No Karin, no es para ti — enojada, se marcha dejando me de nuevo solo en el salón. Me pongo de pie y saco mi cabeza por la puerta para verificar que no hay moros en la costa. Cuando ya estoy seguro de que nadie vendrá, cierro la puesta con seguro y camino con rapidez a mi bolso, a saco el regalo y camino al campo de Sakura, con cuidado abro el bolso y lo meto dentro. Cuando ya esta todo listo la campana suena haciendo que salte de la sorpresa, corro a mi campo y finjo estar leyendo, a los minutos empiezan a llegar mis compañeros, de últimos llegan Sakura, Naruto y Hinata. Me estremezco al sentir como Sakura corre la silla para sentarse — se sienta tras de mi — me concentro en el libro, a unos minutos entra Ibiki, nuestro profesor de matemáticas.

— Saquen el cuaderno, veremos materia nueva. Todos incluyéndome empezamos a sacar lo que necesitamos, el unico que se queja es el idiota de Naruto.

— ¿Uh? —escucho como se impresiona —, ¿que es esto? —saca la caja que contiene el diario, todos voltean con excepción de mi, las chicas del aula le empiezan a decir que de seguro es de un admirador que supo que era su cumpleaños y quiso darle un presente —, no ¿como creen? ¿Quién podría ser?

—¿Lee-san tal vez? —dice Ino.

—¿Como lo puso en mi bolso?...

—En almuerzo tontita.

—¡A ver, todos callados y pongan atención que el que no entendió no entendió!

—Pues creo que Naruto ya no entendió —se burla Suiguetsu.

— Pues yo creo que eres tú pescado idiota.

* * *

En el receso más corto del día me encuentro en el parque acostado bajo un árbol de cerezo, contemplo como las ramas de esté se mueven con el viento causando que los hermosos pétalos de esta hermosa flor bailen con el. Un pétalo cae en mi nariz, lo tomo con los dedos indice y pulgar y la huelo para luego ponerlos en mis labios y besarlo.

—_**《Te prometí estar junto a ti y te eh fallado. Me tengo que mantener lejos de tiby de mis amigos aun que me duela, no quiero que les pase algo de lo que luego me arrepienta...Sakura, te amo.》 **_

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que fuiste tú el que le dejo el regalo? —me sobresalto y me siento rápido al escuchar la voz de Karin que me interroga.

— No es de tú incumbencia.

— No, claro que no es mi incumbencia pero, ¿Por qué mentir? ¿Acaso no era tú novia? ¿Por qué todo cambió de la noche a la mañana?

— Solo te dire una cosa Karin, no te interez. A veces se toman decisiones difíciles por A... amigos —me levanto y me marcho del lugar, no tengo por que explicarle nada a ella.

~~*Sakura Relata*~~

—¿Y, quién crees que es tú admirador? —me pregunta Ino con entusiasmo.

—No lo sé y tampoco me interesa — es la verdad, solo pienso en Sasuke.

— Yo sé quién ah sido, pero deben prometerme que no dirán nada —en ese momento me volteo y ahí esta Karin, caminando en dirección a nosotras.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte zanahoria? —se exalta Ino.

— Solo necesito que contesten un si o un no...

— Te lo prometo — digo con rapidez, necesito saber si este presentimiento es real.

— Esta bien.

— Fue Sasuke —y sin más se voltea y se va.

Ino y yo estamos boquiabiertas...Sasuke...¿Por qué lo haría? El y yo ya no somos nada. Algo me dice que la decisión que tomó de la noche a la mañana estaba raro, pero me dolió tanto...lo amo. Miro al cielo como si la respuesta me fuera a caer.

— Vamonos. Lo único que se es que Sasuke tuvo sus razones, lo único que pido es que este bien y que algún día sea sincero conmigo y me saque esta opresión que siento en mi pecho cada vez que lo veo y no esta conmigo.

—_**《Sasuke...》**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?**

**Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan~ **


End file.
